familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Poissy
Poissy is a commune in the Yvelines department in the Île-de-France in north-central France. It is located in the western suburbs of Paris, from the centre of Paris. In 1561 it was the site of a fruitless Catholic-Huguenot conference, the Colloquy at Poissy. It is known for hosting successively Automobiles Gregoire, Matford, Ford SAF, Simca, Chrysler, Talbot factories, now one of France's largest Peugeot factories. Inhabitants are called Pisciacais. The name of this town will be used to name an iconic brand engine Simca-Talbot, the "Poissy engine". Transport Poissy is served by Poissy station on Paris RER line A and on the Transilien Paris – Saint-Lazare suburban rail line. Economy Main companies * Automobile : ** PSA Peugeot Citroën ** Wagon Automotive (équipementier automobile) ** Mahle Aftermarket ** Faurecia **Siemens VDO Automotive * Rochas (Procter & Gamble) *Environnement SA * www.environnement-sa.com * Transport and logistics: **GEFCO **Elidis **KDI Promet **Trapil *Wattelez *Casino cafétéria *Groupe Derichebourg, Le Technoparc Le Technoparc is a Business Park created in 1990, with the intention to facilitate the economic diversification of the city. It occupies about 66 acres on the northeast of PSA Peugeot Citroën factory, bordering the neighbouring commune Achères. The Park welcomes 150 companies employing a total of 2,000 employees. It also hosts The Charles-de-Gaulle High School and The Training Centre for the Employees in Pharmacy (ACPPAV) gathering 1,500 high school students and students. Two business incubator, a heliport, the Chamber of Commerce of Yvelines-Val d'Oise, two hotels, a sports centre and a municipal technical centre are also located there. Highlights * Villa Savoye, considered by many to be the seminal work of the Swiss architect Le Corbusier. * The "Noyau de Poissy" is a liquor based on macerated or distilled apricot pits, a local tradition since early 18th century.Noyau de Poissy website Culture Museums * Musée du jouet, shows 800 games and toys dating between 1850 and 1950. * Musée d'art et d'histoire. Cultural facilities * La salle Molière (theater); * Cinema; * Library Christine de Pizan; * Library André-Malraux. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Poissy is twinned with: * Pirmasens, Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany, since 1964. Movies * La Porteuse de pain (1963) ; * La Demoiselle d'Avignon (1972) ; * La Tribu (1990) * (1996) ; * Le Ciel, les oiseaux et... ta mère ! (1998) * Le Cerveau * From Paris with Love (2009) People * Saint Louis (1214–1270), king of France * Jean-Louis-Ernest Meissonier (1815–1891), painter, sculptor and mayor of Poissy * Félix Févola (1882–1953), sculptor * Ibrahim Diaw, handball player * Nimetigna Keita handball player * Catherine Lara, singer born in 1945 * Houssine Kharja, Moroccan football player born in 1982 * Benjamin Franklin resided in Poissy for a time while Envoy to France during the American Revolutionary War. * Jerome Phojo, footballer * Fabien Raddas, footballer * Yohann Sangare, basketball player Sport * Skatepark * The golf of Béthemont * Stadium Léo-Lagrange, built in 1945 * Swimming pool des Migneaux and swimming pool Saint-Exupéry *AS Poissy See also *Communes of the Yvelines department References *INSEE External links * Poissy website (in French) * Collegiale de Poissy The birth city of Saint Louis Category:Communes of Yvelines